The Will of Heaven (Sequel -Angel's Flight- Up!) (Holy Trilogy 1)
by ZingyHall
Summary: Rose is a girl with a troubled past. After a tragic incident, she is told her destiny lies in Fairy Tail. As Rose rises up the ranks, she is selected to represent Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games. What will happen? How long before the past comes back to haunt her? (Fairy Tail OC Fanfic) (Sequel -Angel's Flight- Is Up!) (Holy Trilogy #1)
1. Rose

**Sorry if the opening is a bit... awkward. I'm horrible at writing openings T_T**

* * *

"I wonder," Mira commented, "when are those two going to make it official?"

"Who?" Lisanna asked. Cana smirked.

"Them?" she said, indicating where Lucy and Natsu were sitting. A smile crept on to Lisanna's face as she understood.

"Oh _them_," she remarked, "it's about time."

"Do you think we should give them a little help?" Mira suggested with a sly smile. Before Cana could reply, a golden blur rocketed through the doors. To their surprise, a raven-haired girl appeared.

"I'm here to see your master," the girl declared.

"Who… who are you?" Cana sputtered. The girl stared at her with liquid brown eyes.

"Rose," the girl stated, and waited.

The first to overcome her shock, Mira smiled at the girl.

"Well Rose, just go straight on that way and turn at the first right," she directed, "the Master should be in his office." Rose nodded in thanks before disappearing into a blur again.

"Who was that?" Lisanna wondered. Others nodded. Erza had a thoughtful expression on. _Her magic- it's strong..._

* * *

_Ashes. Ashes as far as as the eye could see, all that was left of what once was a thriving village. In the midst of it all stood a lone raven-haired girl._

_Rose blinked as she looked around, What… happened? I was just-_

_With a start, she remembered. The destruction, the terror, and screams of people all around her just minutes earlier. She clenched her fists. This was all her fault. If only I had had more time… then- her eyes widened._

_"MOM! DAD!" she yelled, frantically searching the now barren landscape. No… please... Then she heard a sound, barely a whisper, coming from her right. She turned._

_"Rose?" called the voice, and she sighed with relief. In front of her she saw the bodies of her Mom and Dad._

_"Dad!" she cried and stumbled towards them. Thank- then she stopped in her tracks. What she had failed to notice before was now clear. No… she thought as she stared at the now lifeless body of her mom. Her dad wasn't much better, blood trickling out of his mouth as his life slowly gave out._

_"We're… sorry," her dad whispered, turning to give her a sad smile. Tears filled her eyes._

_"NO!" she cried, "Don't leave me!" Her dad just continued to give her that same sad smile and motioned for her to come closer._

_"Fair…" he whispered, "Fairy Tail." Rose looked at him with confusion._

_"Fairy Tail?" he nodded. "Why?" Rose didn't know much about Fairy Tail, and had never heard her dad speak of it before._

_"Go… to Fairy Tail," he whispered, "find your destiny." My destiny? she adamantly shook her head._

_"No! My destiny is with you, you and Mom!" she insisted, "We're… we're fine, Mom's just sleeping, let's get you to the hospital, after this we'll just move somewher-"_

_"Rose," her dad whispered, giving her a knowing look, "please, go to Fairy Tail, tell the Master I sent you." Rose still refused to budge._

_"No!"_

_"Please… I love you sweetie," and with that, he closed his eyes one final time. Rose stared in shock. No… it- it can't be…_

_"DAAAADDDDDDDD!"_

* * *

Rose touched the new golden guild mark on her neck as she walked out of her new master's office, _I'm part of a guild now… _To her surprise, the Master had, though saddened by the death of her dad, immediately agreed to let her join. She thought back to what the Master had said, "I hope you'll like it here." _I sure hope so too…_ As she stepped out into the main lobby, the white-haired girl from earlier greeted her.

"Hi," the girl said with a bright smile, "Rose right?" Rose nodded. "I'm Mirajane, and I guess we're guildmates now." Rose smiled back.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Welcome!"

"Hi!"

"Nice to meet you!"

"You're going to love-" and as if in slow motion, Rose saw the blonde girl speaking to her start to place her hand on Rose's shoulder. Flinching, Rose shot to the other side of the room making people stared at her.

"Don't… touch me," she breathed, her facial expression dark. She felt herself shaking.

"Hey you!" a pink haired boy angrily demanded, "What was that for?" _Her boyfriend? _

"None of your business," Rose mumbled, and made her way towards the group again, "it's nothing."

"That was rude!" another boy yelled, who, to her surprise was half naked T_T _Ummmm? _She stopped and turned around just as the pink haired boy came at her with a fiery fist.

"Fire Dragon-" he yelled.

"Natsu! What are you doing?!"

Rose stood her ground as if to say _come and get me XP. _

_Why isn't she moving out of the way? _Mira wondered, _she's definitely faster than him._

"Idio-" Erza began, but stopped in surprise.

"Huh?" Natsu said as he felt himself be suddenly jerked back. He looked down, a thread of light coming from Rose's hand wrapped itself around his foot.

"Gotcha."

"AHHHHHH!" Natsu yelled as he was yanked upside-down and left dangling in the air, exposing his underwear.

"Nice underwear," Rose giggled, "radiant orchid _is_ the color of the year isn't it?" Though shocked at first, the rest of the guild joined in on the laughter. Natsu's face turned bright red.

"Hey!" Natsu fumed, "Let me down!" Rose smiled and, without hesitation, dumped him on the ground. Natsu pointed an angry finger at her, "YOU!"

"You said to let you down," she replied, shrugging, and stuck her tongue at at him. The ice broke.

"That was so cool!"

"How did you do that?"

"What kind of magic is that?"

"I call it The Will of Heaven," she said, and spun an armor and sword out of light. "Now who wants to fight?"

* * *

**How was it? ^^**

**Like?**

**What do you think?**

**Remember to review and follow!**

**Thanks for reading~**

**-Zingy ^^**


	2. A Troubled Past

"What?!" Rose nodded.

"Who wants to fight?" she repeated. "How about you over there?" she said, looking at Natsu, "Up for a rematch?" Natsu smiled.

"You bet I am!" he exclaimed, "I'll show you the power of a dragon slayer! I'm all fired up now!" Rose rolled her eyes. _That's great…_

"Just know that I won't go easy on you," Rose replied.

* * *

"What kind of funky weapon is that?!" Natsu demanded as he stared at her sword, "And does that armor even do _anything_?" Rose smiled.

"This," she said, raising her sword, "is The Sword of Judgement. Since it's made out of light, it's unbreakable, yet, weighs nothing at at all." "And this," she said pointing to her armor, "is Heaven's Plate. It's also weightless and unbreakable."

Erza gasped. "Unbreakable armor and sword that doesn't weigh anything?" Rose nodded.

"However," she continued, "I have a feeling I won't need it against you." and dispersed it into fine golden glitter.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Natsu demanded, Rose just laughed.

_Unbreakable armor and sword that doesn't weigh anything… _Erza thought _T_T_. Mira noticed her expression.

"Jealous?" she teased. Erza straightened.

"N… no," she replied, "o… of course not!"

* * *

"Ready?" Lucy asked, looking to Rose and Natsu. They both nodded. "START!" she announced. Not wasting any time, Natsu started swelling up.

"FIRE DRAGON'S RO-"

"Hyah!" Rose yelled as she suddenly appeared in a blur of light, lashing out with her foot. Natsu jumped back.

"Fast…" Natsu panted. Rose smiled.

"Not bad yourself," she replied, "not many people are able to dodge my attack. However, that's only a one time thing."

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!"

Rose stood there, not moving.

"What is she doing?" Wakaba wondered.

"Just watch and see," Erza said, having a good feeling about what was about to happen. At the very last second, Rose disappeared and reappeared behind Natsu to give him a swift kick.

"Too slow," she teased as she disappeared as soon as Natsu swung his fist back. No matter how hard he tried, Natsu couldn't land a hit on her.

"Stop running away!" Natsu screamed in frustration.

"That's not manly at all," Elfman shouted in agreement, "face him like a man!"

_But I'm not a man… _T_T. Many people nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Rose said, and slowed down to normal speed.

"Finally!" Natsu exclaimed, "FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOAAAAARRR!" and a large stream of fire made its way towards her. She didn't move.

_Why isn't she moving? _Erza wondered, _she agreed to not use her speed, so what is she planning? _Many people around her were thinking the same thing. As the fire hit the spot where Rose was standing, everyone leaned forward, straining to see. As the smoke cleared, their eyes widened in astonishment. Where Rose had been, a dome of light stood.

"Heaven's shield," Rose said, and she stepped out from the sphere. Natsu growled in frustration. "Not bad," she remarked, "now it's _my _turn." Threads of light shot out of her hands and wrapped around Natsu, throwing him around the room.

"AHHH!" Natsu yelled as he was jerked around and thrown into the walls and floors by the threads.

Rose finally set him down and stepped up to him. "Well?" she said.

"You win," he grumbled.

* * *

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah, not even a scratch!"

"So cool!"

"What's wrong Gajeel?" Levy worriedly asked. Gajeel furrowed his brow.

"It's… nothing," he said, "she just smells so familiar, that's all." Levy thought for a moment.

"That's strange," she said, looking at the raven-haired girl.

"There you are!" came a voice from behind as Natsu approached.

"Hi," Rose slowly said, _I hope he's not mad about the battle_.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm not mad about you beating me, that was some pretty cool stuff you did there," he said, and stuck his hand out, "let's be friends." Rose stared at his outstretched hand.

"I... uhh..." Rose said, and disappeared out of the room as Erza and Natsu stared after her.

"What is wrong with her?" Natsu muttered and walked away.

* * *

"So who's this new girl that everyone keeps talking about?" Laxus asked Mira.

"Well," Mira said, "she just came in a week or so ago and she's extremely powerful." Laxus raised his eyebrow.

"How powerful?"

"She beat Natsu without even a scratch," Mira replied. Laxus considered this.

"Not bad then," he said, "what sort of magic does she have?"

"See for yourself."

"Huh?" Mira gestured towards the door.

"She should be coming any second now." Laxus stared at the door. Suddenly, a blur of light rocketed through the doors and towards them as a raven haired girl appeared.

"Hi Mira!" she said, then turned attention to Laxus, "Who are you?"

"Good morning Rose," Mira said, "this is Laxus." Rose nodded her head towards Laxus in greeting.

"I think Laxus here could be as fast as you Rose," Mira said. Her eyes widened.

"Really?" she said excitedly, "Let's race!"

"Huh?"

"Rose is really competitive," Mira explained.

"Sure then," he said, "but don't be upset if you lose." Rose nodded.

"I won't," she said.

* * *

"I heard Laxus and Rose are going to race today," Lucy said at the table.

"Really?" Erza said, "That should be interesting."

"I hope he beats her by a mile," Natsu muttered.

"Still sore because you lost to her?" Gray teased.

"Shut up. You try to go up against her, she's a monster." Gray just laughed.

"Someone's a sore loser," Lucy said.

"AGH!" Natsu yelled in frustration, "I'll beat her someday, just you wait!"

"I do wonder who will win the race though," Erza said, "Rose and Laxus do have similar abilities." Lucy nodded.

"Lightning is at the speed of light after all right?" Everyone nodded.

* * *

"Ready?" Rose asked.

"Ready when you are," Laxus replied.

"3... 2... 1... GO!" Both Rose and Laxus speed away from the starting line, Rose disappearing in a blur of light, Laxus in a streak of lighting. Just a few seconds later, both appeared at the finish line.

"Who was it?" Lucy asked, "I couldn't even see it it was so fast." They nodded in agreement.

"TIE!" announced Macao, "Both of you arrived at the same time." Rose and Laxus stared at each other in astonishment.

"Someone-"

"-is as fast as me?!" They both said, then laughed.

"Good race," Laxus said, and stuck out his hand. _Uh oh _Mira thought as she looked at Rose. Like always, Rose seemed to have lost all her composure.

"I... uh... nice ra... race..." she said staring at his hand, "uh…" and disappeared.

"Hey!" Laxus yelled after her, and looked to Mira questionally. Mira just shrugged.

"She doesn't like touching other people," she explained.

"Huh."

"Doesn't like?" Natsu added, "More like she speeds away the moment someone tries to be friendly." and crossed his arms.

"It is kind of strange," Lucy said. Gray nodded.

"Now now," Mira chided, "I'm sure she has a perfectly good reason for doing it..." but sounded unsure.

* * *

O_O Rose sat by a river, far away from Magnolia, panting hard. Was it a mistake to come to Fairy Tail? As always, whenever someone tried to touch her, it brought up _those _memories. She shuddered as she remembered the last person who touched her, the pain, the darkness... tears streamed down her face. She wished that she wasn't this way, that she could overcome her fears, but some scars never heal. _Why? _the thought came to her, not for the first time. _Why does the world hate me?_

"Hello there Rose!" Rose heard from behind, she turned around, trying to find the source of the voice, _Fa- no... it can't be- _"How have you been? How long has it been? 11 years? The time sure goes by quickly eh?" and a face appeared in front her. Rose's face filled with dread.

"Father?"

* * *

**Likie? XD**

**Dramatic much?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**So... I accidentally deleted the next chapter... and the one after that that I was in the middle of writing T_T**

**Whoops XD**

**Remember to review and follow!**

**Thanks for reading~**

**-Zingy ^^**


	3. The Grand Magic Games

"Nice to see you again, Rose," her father said. Rose took a step back... _it's just a projection, it's just a projection_.

"He… hello," father," she said. Her father smiled, though on him, it looked anything _but _benevolent.

"How have you been?" he asked, "I was worried sick when that bastard kidnapped you." _Lies… _

"I'm… good," she meekly said.

"Good?" her father's eyes narrowed. Rose felt a stab of fear.

"Umm… yes… I…"

"SPEAK PROPERLY GIRL!" her father yelled, Rose cowered in fear as he raised his hand. _It's just a projection, it's just a- _**BAM! **Her eyes widened in surprise, _what? He… hit me? _Her father sneered. "Speak properly!"

"Yes father," she managed to say. Her father nodded.

"Good girl." Rose mustered up the bravery to speak.

"What… brings you here father?" she asked, but his mind was elsewhere. He squinted at her guild mark. Aware of his gaze, Rose tried to cover it up, and moved backwards. As always, her powers didn't work when she was like _this_.

"Is that Fairy Tail?" he demanded. Rose looked down at the ground.

"I… uh…" she said and looked up to see her father's hand, ready to strike.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" he demanded. This time, he concentrated his magic into the palm of his hand. Rose closed her eyes, bracing herself.

"I'm sorry father," she begged.

"SILENCE!" and he brought his hand down. **BAM! BAM! BAM! **Rose cried in pain. "My own daughter!" he yelled, "Joined Fairy Tail?!" **BAM! BAM! BAM! **Rose screamed, squeezing her eyes shut. Just as he was about to deal another blow, it became silent. Rose opened her eyes to see a blonde haired boy in front of her, where her father once was lay a single paper doll.

"Hey," he said, "you okay?" Rose slowly nodded.

"Thanks," she whispered and picked herself off the ground.

"What are you doing?" her eyes widened in surprise as she saw a small animal approach them _Just like Happy, Lily, and Carla…_ "Come on, let's continue on with our mission!"

"Fine," the blonde haired boy said, he looked back to Rose, "see you soon." and he left. _What? _

Rose went and picked the paper doll up off the ground, on the back, there was writing. _See you at the Grand Magic Games_, it read. _What? Grand Magic Games? _Rose decided to ignore it and head back to the guild.

* * *

"You're back Rose!" Mira exclaimed when she saw her, _please don't say anything about earlier_.

"Where is everyone?"

"Oh, Master decided that we would participate in the Grand Magic Games, so everyone's gone off to train so that they can be part of the 5 member team." _Grand Magic Games? Isn't that what father…?_

"When is it?" she wondered.

"In three months," Lisanna answered, Rose's eyes widened. _So that's why everyone left to train_.

"We were just about to leave," Mira said, "the two of us are going to go train in the mountains." Rose nodded.

"Well good luck then I guess," Rose said.

"See you later Rose!"

_The Grand Magic games huh? _Rose contemplated whether she should train or not, then she remembered her father would be there too. _I have to do it,_ she thought, and left to train.

* * *

"Here he comes!" everyone excitedly whispered.

"Alright," Makarov said, "I'm going to announce the five members who will participate in the Grand Magic Games as our representatives." Everyone fell silent. "Natsu!"

"Yeah!"

"Gray!"

"Naturally."

"Erza!"

"Leave it to me."

"Well, of course those three would be chosen."

"Two left."

"The remaining two…" Makarov began, "... are Lucy and Wendy!"

"WHAT?!" the two mages cried. Rose had to laugh.

"I can't do this!" Wendy insisted, "You could choose Laxus or Gajeel instead!"

"Well, after all, they haven't come back yet," the Master said.

"Master based his decision on teamwork more than individual power," Erza assured, "and since we were chose, let's do our utmost." The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Levy said, as she and Rose were sitting at a table. Over the past few months, the two girls had become great friends. They were quite sweet on the outside, but fierce when they wanted to, not to mention their shared love of reading.

"Sure," Rose replied.

"I've been meaning to ask you this, why do you call your magic The Will of Heaven?" Rose smiled, but before she could reply, Mira tapped her on the shoulder.

"Master wants to talk to us," she said, behind her were Laxus, Gajeel, and Juvia. Levy motioned for her to go.

"I'm sure you're not in trouble Rose," she assured, reading Rose's mind. Mira laughed.

"It's nothing like that I'm sure," Mira said, "come on." Rose reluctantly got up and went with them.

* * *

"You want us to what?!" Makarov nodded.

"Ehhh," Gajeel said, "I don't really want to."

"It's not that I mind competing," Laxus said, "I just don't want to be on the B Team." Rose nodded in agreement.

"Juvia does not want to fight her beloved Gray-sama," Juvia added. The Master looked at them and sighed.

"Fine," he said, "how about the winner team gets to control the losing team for one day. Think of it as a punishment prize." The five of them thought about it.

"Gray-sama!"

"Salamander!"

"Lucy!"

"We'll do it," they said, looking at one another.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Instead of Jellal,**

**Rose is going to be part of Fairy Tail Team B!**

**Sorry if the bit with her father was a tad dramatic XD**

**Any guesses to who "saved" her?**

**Remember to review and follow!**

**Thanks for reading~**

**-Zingy ^^**


	4. Sabertooth

"This is so much fun!" Rose said as she took out another guild. Mira smiled, _that girl sure loves fighting._

After gathering up maps from other teams, they tried to figure it out.

"Hmmm," Rose said, "okay, so it looks like due to the orientation and rotational factor of this Sky Labyrinth, we will need to head-"

"Just shut up and take us there," Gajeel interrupted, not having any idea what she was saying. Rose, of course, knew this, and smiled.

A few minutes later, they reached a door. When they drew closer, Mato greeted them.

"Congratulations for finishing the maze-kabo!" the pumpkin-man said, "You finished in second place!"

* * *

"We should've gotten first," Rose grumbled later that day. Laxus nodded in dissatisfaction.

"I bet it was that Sabertooth guild everyone's talking about," Gajeel added.

"Juvia is glad that we got 2nd place," the rainwoman said. Mira nodded.

"Juvia's right," she said, "we're lucky that we got in the top 8 at all." Rose considered this.

"I guess you're right..." she said.

"... but still," Laxus finished, and they smiled at each other.

* * *

"The second-place finisher…" Chapati announced, "oh this is a shocker! Will they become the soaring key with tattered wings? The unbelievable, improbable… Fairy Tail B Team!"

"Time to show off," Rose said, and she, Laxus, Juvia, and Gajeel combined their elements to make a dazzling Fairy Tail display.

"Nee-chan?!"

"Gajeel?!"

"Juvia?!"

"And what's Rose doing there?!" Natsu demanded, pointing a finger at her. Rose smirked.

"Why Natsu?" she said, "Are you scared?" XP

"Hmph!"

The two Fairy Tail teams stared at each other.

"Another Fairy Tail team…" Ichiya remarked.

"That's Fairy Tail for you," Hibiki said, "two teams made the cut."

Rose looked around her, soaking in the excitement, then she spotted _him_. Her father was sitting alone, carefully watching Raven Tail. _What are you planning?_

After the discussing the rule change that allowed two teams per guild, Chapati asked a question.

"The final round will be a battle between all of the teams," he said, "but will members of the same guild be able to fight each other?

"I don't think they'd have a problem with it," Yajima remarked. Jenny was still uneasy.

"But it's not really fair is it?" she asked, "For example, if one member from each team competes in an event, it's like only Fairy Tail gets to fight as a pair right?"

"You're saying that over 100 teams, the two winning Fairy Tail teams have an advantage yes?" Yajima chuckled.

"That is an advantage to them," he agreed.

"GIMME A BREAK!" Natsu yelled, his voice echoing across the stadium. Everyone stared at him in surprise.

"We may be in the same guild, but I go all out in a showdown an' show no mercy!" he exclaimed, "You guys are competing as another team so you're the enemy!" Gajeel smirked.

"You took the words right outta my mouth..." he said, walking up to Natsu, "eighth place team member." Rose giggled.

"I look forward to battling you again Natsu," she said, "maybe you'll actually land a hit on me this time." That attracted people's attention.

"Who is she?"

"I've never seen her before."

"She must be new."

"If she's new, why did their Master pick her?"

"Interesting," Jura commented, "just when I thought I knew all of Fairy Tail's elite." Lyon nodded in agreement.

"She must be new," he remarked.

"B team looks totally tough!" Romeo exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Chapati announced, "we've just got one more team left to introduce!" The crowd went wild. "That's right, you know who it is! They're the strongest, invincible, indisputable champions! Sabertooth!" The crowd went wild as the team from Sabertooth walked in, acting as if they owned the place.

"So here you are huh?" Natsu said, looking at Sting.

"Let's have a good time Natsu-san!" he replied. Rose turned around to see who Natsu was talking too. _He's that… he's that boy from the other day… _Sting noticed her too. "I look forward to fighting you," he said, looking at her, "you seem much stronger than you look." Her eyes flashed.

"I look forward to it," she replied.

"Who the hell are you starin' at!" Gajeel demanded. Rogue looked away.

"Gajeel…"

"And now all of the teams are here," Chapati exclaimed, "okay everyone, you've waited long enough!"

* * *

"From Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia!"

"Huh," Gray said, "In that case, I'll be in it too. You can show me what this tournament is like, Lyon."

"From Fairy Tail A Team, Gray Fullbuster!"

"If Gray-sama is going to be in it, then so is Juvia!" _Ummm… all the more reason __**not **__to let you do it? _Gajeel was thinking along the same lines.

"Hey!" he said, "If you lose on purpose, there'll be hell to pay!"

"From Fairy Tail B Team, Juvia Lockser!" _I have a bad feeling about this…_

* * *

_I knew this was a bad idea… _Rose groaned as Juvia lost a point for hugging a copy of Gray. Next to her, Gajeel was furious.

"RAINWOMAN!" he yelled at the screen, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" They watched in silence for the next few minutes when Rose spoke up.

"I know that Gray isn't on our team and all," she began, "but that Raven Tail guys is such a jerk." Laxus nodded in agreement.

"He's targeting Gray," he added, "that's unfair."

"There's nothing we can do about though," Mira sighed. Gajeel, however, wasn't paying attention. His eyes were fixated on a screen to their left.

"What's that Sabertooth guy doing?" he asked, pointing to where Rufus was standing, on top of a building. They looked.

"Strange."

"It's like he's telling everyone where he is," Laxus added. _I wonder what he's doing..._

"This competition is too simple," the Sabertooth mage stated. _Huh? _"I remember perfectly," he said, "The nuances of your movements… your footsteps… your magical presences' signatures. I remember… I remember it all..." a strange magic seal appeared and all the mages began to glow, _what magic is that? _ "Memory-Make...

"Molding Magic?"

"… A Night of Falling Stars." Tendrils of light arced through the sky and struck each of the mages.

"He got them all!" Chapati exclaimed, "In one instant, he took the lead! That's the power of Rufus! That''s the power of Sabertooth!" The crowd went wild.

"How incredible…" Erza said as time ran out.

"I had heard rumors of his power," Lyon said, "but I see it really is fearsome…" Others nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Chapati announced, "what you have all been waiting for. The first match of Day 1! Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia…"

"Me?!"

"... Raven Tail's Flare Corona."

"Blondie…"

* * *

**How was it?**

**Sorry if it was kinda boring... next one will (hopefully) be more exciting!**

**Remember to review and follow**

**Thanks for reading~**

**-Zingy ^^**


	5. Day 2

**"****It… was erased," she gasped. **

Rose narrowed her eyes at the Raven Tail stands. _Who did that? _Fairy Tail was in an uproar. _Lucy should've been able to do that spell… _The others were also thinking the same thing.

"What happened?!" Erza demanded.

"The magic disappeared…"

"What in the world happened?!" Chapati exclaimed, "Lucy's magic didn't activate! Yajima-san! This is…?!" Next to him, Yajima had an absolutely murderous facial expression on. "Ya...jima-san?"

On the field, Lucy fell.

"Oh… Lucy is down," Chapati announced, "The match is over! The victor is Raven Tail's Flare Corona." _Father… just what is he thinking? _

* * *

The Grand Magic Games Second Day … Standings So Far:

24- Pegasus

22- Raven

20- Saber

18- Lamia

9- B

5- Mermaid

8- Quatro

0- A

Competition Portion: Chariot

"This competition consists of reaching the goal without falling off the interconnected chariots," Chapati introduced.

"But this isn't just some regular race!" Yajima nodded.

"COOL! COOL!" Jason, who was the guest commentator, exclaimed.

"The chariots underfoot are constantly in motion, so even a moment of carelessness will prove to be your undoing. They pass through the major sightseeing locales of Crocus. Which team will be the first to arrive at the goal here at the Domus Flau?"

"We'll be transmitting images from the race to everyone here in the arena through Lacrima-vision."

"COOOOL!"

Gajeel surveyed the lineup.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to send Rose?" he asked, he had wanted to do this competition, mostly because of the two other dragon slayers in it.

"Why?" Laxus asked, "You think you're faster than her?" Gajeel sulked.

"Well then why didn't you go?" he asked.

"I'm a dragon slayer," Laxus stated, "I'm not stupid enough to do a competition on moving vehicles like Natsu." Mira nodded.

"What was Natsu thinking, into a event called 'Chariot'?"

"Juvia thinks he was not thinking at all," the rainwoman said.

"You're probably right."

* * *

"Ready… set... GO!" At the sound of the word, Rose immediately dashed towards the finish line.

"In the lead is Fairy Tail's Rose," Chapati commented, "and boy is she fast!" It was true, Rose was merely a blur as she rocketed through the race. "... and behind her, Raven Tail's Kurohebi, Blue Pegasus' Ichiya, Lamia Scale's Yuka, and Mermaid Heel's Risley. Somewhat further behind is Quatro Cerberus' reserve member, Bacchus."

Rose looked backed, _I don't know what he's planning, but I won't let Father win… _Rose pushed herself faster. _I must win..._ only seconds later, she reached the finish line, much to the shock of the other guilds.

"Fairy… Fairy Tail B Team's Rose has already reach the finish line!" Chapati exclaimed in surprise.

"Wow!"

"So fast?"

"Who is she?"

"Speed?" Lyon wondered, "is that what this girl can do?"

* * *

"Good job kid," Laxus praised. Rose beamed.

"I did a lot better than Natsu didn't I?" she joked.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled, "I heard that." she giggled.

"For the first match of the day," Chapati announced, "Sabertooth's Sting Eucliffe…" The crowd went wild as Sting stepped onto the arena.

"... and newcomer Fairy Tail B's Rose!" Rose jumped down.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, confusing Sting.

"Huh?" he said, "You're happy about fighting me? Sabertooth's fearsome White Dragon Slayer?" Rose nodded, licking her lips in anticipation.

"Really?" she asked, "I remember a certain somebody getting _last _earlier, when _I _won. Let's hope you're not that pathetic." Sting glared at her.

"Do you think Rose can win?" Mira asked, Laxus was unsure.

"Hard to tell, we still don't know all that she's capable of yet." Meanwhile, Erza was thinking the same thing, _What will you do Rose?_

"Ready?…" the two nodded, "... BEGIN!" Sting wasted no time in acting.

"WHITE DRAGON'S ROAARRRR!" he bellowed as a white stream of holy light made its way towards her. To his surprise, she disappeared.

"Too slow," she teased as she reappeared to deliver a swift kick, "all you dragon slayers are the same." When he turned, she was already gone.

"Oh!" Chapati exclaimed, "Fairy Tail B's Rose lands the first hit!"

"I see how it is," Sting said, after , "the only way to fight speed is speed." A white aura began to form around him.

Rogue stared in disbelief, _He's doing it already? _

"White drive!" A white aura surrounded Sting as he dashed in with his fist. _He's much faster now… _

"Sting has activated his White Drive!" Chapati shouted over the roar of the crowd, "What is Rose going to do now?"

"Nothing," Rose answered, casually fending off each of his attacks.

"That girl…"

"Who is she?"

"Is she for real?"

"Damn," Sting growled, _This girl is strong… _

"This is boring," Rose complained, blocking yet another punch.

"So fast!" Chapati exclaimed. It was true, to the people watching, Sting and Rose were merely blurs on the battle field.

Sting growled in frustration, _I'm not getting anywhere… should I? _He backed away. _I guess I have to… _Rose watched him curiously, _What are you going to do now? _

"Dragon Force!" Sting yelled as he entered Dragon Force mode.

"What?!" Erza exclaimed, looking at Natsu, "Natsu was only able to enter Dragon Force mode when he ate all the Etherion Lacrima!"

"And that time when Jellal gave me his flames," Natsu added, "how the heck can he do that?!"

"Oh my! Sting has entered his Dragon Force mode! Does this mark his counterattack?!"

"This is the true power of a third generation dragon slayer," Sting said, "I never thought I would have to use it against _you_." Rose smirked.

"Finally," she replied, "come at me!"

The two clashed again, though this time R0se could feel an increased amount of force in each of his blows. She sped to the center of the arena, panting. Sting felt a jolt of satisfaction.

"What's wrong?" he mocked, "Out of breath?" Rose glared at him. Taking advantage, Sting prepared to finish her off.

"It looks like Sting has managed to get the upper hand," Chapati commented, "does he plan to finish her off now?"

"Sting-kun!" Lector cheered, Sting turned to smile at him. Concentrating his magic, he prepared his final attack.

He jumped above her, "White Dragon's Holy Breath!" he bellowed. A powerful burst of light came from his mouth, right towards Rose. A giant explosion rocked the stadium as the spell made contact. As the smoke cleared, everyone gasped in surprise. Where the floor had been, there was now a large hole.

"What… what is this?!" Chapati exclaimed, "Sting's spell has reduced the floor to rubble!" The Sabertooth mages smiled.

"That's our Sting," Rufus remarked, "what amazing magic, memorized."

"I don't see how she could've made it out of that," Gajeel commented. Juvia nodded in agreement.

Still stunned, Chapati spoke again.

"Newcomer Rose put up a good fight… but it seems she is no match for one of Sabertooth's Twin Dragon Slayers." The crowd cheered. "The match is over! The winner-" and he stopped in surprise as Rose's voice echoed across the stadium.

**"****... will be me." **

* * *

**Rose vs. Sting *gasp***

**What do you think will happen?**

**I hope this chapter wasn't boring...**

**At least not as boring as the other one.**

**Did I do my action scene okay?**

**Review and follow please**

**Thanks for reading~**

**-Zingy ^^**


	6. Angel

Sting's eyes widened in surprise. _How the heck did she survive that? _

Rose rose out of the ground, but she looked different. A pair of golden wings came from a her shoulder blades, and a halo floated above her head. In place of her outfit earlier, she now wore her armor, Heaven's Plate, with The Sword of Judgement by her side. She looked like...

"... an Angel?" Jura wondered, "What magic is this?"

"So this is what she was hiding," Erza remarked, as everyone stared in awe.

"What do you mean?"

"I always had the feeling that there was something more to her magic then just light bending."

"Well…" Chapati sputtered, "Fairy Tail B Team's Rose has undergone an amazing transformation. It seems the match has only begun!"

"Missed me?" Rose asked, looking down on Sting, who was still in shock.

"How did you survive that?" he demanded. She wasn't even scratched.

"Holy Breath you called it?" she asked. He nodded.

"So?" Rose smiled.

"Your magic is useless against me," she said, "but that light felt amazing. Never have I felt a light so pure besides my own." Sting stared in shock.

"You mean…"

_She absorbed Sting's magic? _Rogue wondered, _Can he even win? _

"Sting is still going to win," Lector insisted, but he sounded unsure.

"... and now to finish this," Rose said, as clouds began to gather overhead, "Heavenly Rainstorm!" Spears of light fell from the sky and struck the ground.

"AHH!" Sting cried as he was pelted with spear after spear. Finally, he fell in defeat.

"The match is over!" Chapati cried, "The winner is Fairy Tail B's Rose!" Rose smiled in triumph as the Fairy Tail mages roared. Then she narrowed her eyes at a certain Sabertooth mage.

"You," she said, "the one they call the minstrel that sings to the red moon." Rufus looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"Don't do it…" she warned, "... my magic will kill you, it will burn you from the inside out." His eyes widened in surprise, and he slowly nodded. Satisfied, Rose turned away to look at the stands. _Father…_ He grinned at her, clapping along with the rest of the spectators. -_- ;

* * *

"Next up," Mato announced, "let's start the final match of the day." It was Day 3, and Pandemonium was over, with Erza as the victor. Laxus had also participated, but got 4th. Fairy Tail B's Laxus Dreyar… vs Raven Tail's Alexei." Before Laxus stepped on the field Rose grabbed his hand.

"Be careful," she pleaded. Confused, Laxus nodded before jumping down.

"Go Laxus!"

"There should be nothing to worry about." _But… I feel so uneasy about it…_

"Lahar-kun, you brought along people from your unit right?" Yajima whispered.

"Eh? Yes, regulations and such."

"Look out for Raven Tail. If there is any impropriety, stop the match immediately."

*Lisanna here… no conspicuous movements from Raven Tail's current location*

"We won't let things be like the first day, little ravens."

"Just try to injure Laxus' pride. We, The Thunder God Tribe, cannot make guarantees for your lives." Rose breathed a sigh of relief, _they're watching._

* * *

_What's happening? Laxus is being completely overpowered…_

"That…"

"You're kidding…"

"Is he getting beaten?"

"That masked guy… who is he?" Just as other people began commenting on how one sided it was, the tides changed, and Laxus began overpowering him. The others sighed in relief.

_This… is too fake. It's not complex at all, like a real battle would be… it's _! Rose jumped up from her seat. _Father… how could you?! _Without hesitating, she flew out into the field, fully equipped. _I will not let you get away with this…_

"What… what is the meaning of this?!" Lahar sputtered, _Fairy Tail_, he thought, _always being so rash_.

"It seems that Fairy Tail's Rose has taken the field," Chapati remarked.

"Hmm," Yajima said.

"What is she doing?!"

"Rose! Get back here!" Rose ignored them and closed her eyes.

_Let the light of judgement fall upon the land…_

"JUDGEMENT DAY!" she screamed, and a blinding white light filled the stadium. When it cleared, the everyone looked down in shock. Where they thought they had seen Alexei and Laxus battling was Ivan, wearing the same costume as Alexei, and the other Raven Tail members and a beaten Laxus. Where the Raven Tail members were sitting was empty.

"Hal.. halluction magic?!" Makarov demanded. The crowd murmured. Rose gently descended next to Laxus and angrily stared at her father.

"Rose…" Laxus said. She smiled at him, though he could see fear in her eyes.

"Ge- Get away from him!"

"Well done Rose," Ivan said, "of course you out of all people would have known."

"W-What is that supposed to mean?" Rose demanded, her voice shaking. Ivan sneered.

In the stands, Sting looked curiously at the scene that was unfolding. _Isn't that the guy from the other day? The guy that was attacking her? _He had a bad feeling about this.

"What I mean is," he said, stepping towards her, "the apple never falls from the tree." She backed away.

Makarov's eyes widened, _it can't be..._

"It seems that Rose and the Raven Tail guildmaster have some history," Chapati commented.

"I… AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" she screamed, and a tendril of light made its way towards him. Before it could reach him however, it faded away, along with her equipment. Ivan laughed in amusement, and stepped closer.

"Get… away from me," Rose said, fear written all over her face.

"Curious," Ivan said, still advancing forward, "it seems you can't use your magic right now. In fact, it's like you are a different person." Rose backed up more, only to find herself against a wall.

Rose cowered as Ivan raised his fist.

"Rose!"

Ivan sneered as he brought his fist down. "You will pay for interu-"

"White Dragon's ROAR!" a jet of white light pushed him away and enveloped Rose. She looked at the Sabertooth stands. _Sting? _Everyone looked to the White Dragon Slayer in surprise.

She slowly felt her muscles loosen as she absorbed the light and found the courage to stand again. Across the arena, her father got up, a murderous expression on his face.

"Why you-" but was stopped. Not by one person, but by the whole guild.

"Stop right there," Makarov declared.

"You will not hurt our comrade."

"You're the reason why Rose is always suffering," her eyes widened.

"We will not let you hurt her anymore." her eyes filled with tears as all the Fairy Tail members shouted in agreement. _So this is what a real family feels like… _

* * *

Luckily, before chaos erupted in the arena, the Magic Council troops arrived to take Raven Tail away. Gathering up her nerve, Rose flew to the Sabertooth stands.

"What… did you think you were doing?" she demanded. Sting crossed his arms.

"Nothing," he replied, "he was annoying me that's all. It's not like I cared or anything."

"I was perfectly fine," Rose insisted. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure."

"I was!"

"Uh huh…"

"Really!"

"Totally…"

Rose swallowed. "Thanks…" she whispered. Sting looked at her in surprise.

"I told you already," he said, looking away, "I wasn't doing it to help you or anything." Rose smiled.

"Well thanks anyway," and she flew back.

When she got back, everyone had questions for her.

"Ivan is your father?!" Laxus demanded. She slowly nodded.

"I'm… I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," she replied. His eyes widened.

"He's… my father too," he said. She gasped.

"You… you're my brother?"

* * *

**I'm sure most of you saw that coming...**

**But how was it?**

**That was really long wasn't it?**

**Follow and review please!**

**Thanks for reading~**

**-Zingy ^^**


	7. Lector

"How could you?!" an angry Jiemma demanded, "First you embarrass yourself in the Chariot race, then you lose to a _Fairy Tail girl_." he spat out the word. "And yet you still have the nerve to help out Fairy Tail?!" Rogue cringed, there was no way that his friend would be able to get himself out of this one.

"Sorry master," Sting said, his head down as he kneeled on the floor.

"YOU DISGRACED THE NAME OF THE STRONGEST GUILD!" Sting backed up, covering himself, as Jiemma dealt a heavy blow.

"Sting-kun!" Lector cried, as Sting hit the ground.

"YOU'RE NOT WORTHY OF CALLING YOURSELF SABERTOOTH!" Jiemma roared.

"Gah!" Sting cried, as Jiemma punched him in the chest.

"ERASE IT! ERASE THE SYMBOL OF THE CREST OF THE GUILD! WE DON'T NEED WEAKLINGS IN OUR GUILD! WE DON'T NEED LOSERS!" Lector stepped up, sweat dripping down his face.

"But Master… Sting-kun did his best," he said, Jiemma looked at the small cat, "this time he lost, but I'm proud of Sting-kun."

"Lector…"

"I believe that people can become stronger after a defeat," Lector hurriedly continued, "Sting-kun learned many things during this fight." Sting looked at Lector in shock O_O'

"Who are you?"

"Oh man, master…" Lector replied, pulling up the back of his shirt, "I'm a member too, I have the crest here…"

"Why is an animal sporting the noble crest of Sabertooth?" Jiemma demanded, "VANISH!" and moved his hand towards Lector, palm forward. An explosion rocketed the hotel.

"LECTOR!" Sting screamed.

"Sting-ku…" Lector said as he disappeared, "..n" Sting stared in disbelief _Lector, no! _The rest of the guild watched in shock.

"Ah… ahhh… Lector," Frosch cried, "... disappeared…" Rogue held Frosch close to him as tears dripped down Sting's face.

"What an eyesore," Jiemma said, "a cat using the crest of our guild…"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sting screamed.

"You're noisy Sting," Jiemma commented.

"How could you…" Sting whispered "... How could you…"

"Shut up! It was just a cat."

"SHUT UP!" Sting cried and fired a hole through Jiemma's stomach, much to the disbelief of the other guild members. It was Minerva that broke the silence.

"Good," she said, "Let's put an end to my father's reign of terror. Since Sting's power surpassed my father's, he's a worthy candidate to become the next master."

"Minerva…" Jiemma moaned, "What are you…"

"Silence. We don't need losers… according to your logicc"

"Gh…"

"Sting… there is one thing that Natsu has and you don't," Minerva began, "that is the power of feelings."

"The power of feelings…"

"You were unconsciously being influenced by my father. However, you're different, your feelings towards Lector can become strength. Now that you have this power, you can surpass Natsu and that girl."

"Miss… I…" Sting said, trembling.

"Do not worry, Lector is alive."

"What?!"

"I sent him to another place with my magic."

"R-really miss…?"

"Lector is alive!" Frosch cried in happiness.

"Thank you! Thank you miss! Please bring Lector back… I really… Thank you…" he sobbed. Minerva stepped in front of him.

"Do not whine. I won't give you Lector until you win the Games, remember, Lector's life is in my hands."

* * *

"You want me on the team?!" Rose exclaimed, the Master nodded, "But why not put Laxus in?"

"Even though Laxus is powerful, you are just as powerful," the Master said, "and I also think you'll work better as a team." Laxus nodded.

"You'll be fine," he assured, "you know I don't really get along with natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Erza." Rose reluctantly nodded.

"I'll do it."

* * *

"Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel!" Chapati announced, "vs. Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue!" The crowd went wild. Rose leaned over the railing, studying Sting closely. Instead of being arrogant and energetic as usual, Sting walked onto the field with an impassive face. _There's something… off about him today_. She looked in the stands, searching for clues. To her surprise, Lector wasn't there, and she caught Minerva smirking at Sting. _Could she have? _Then she noticed that their guildmaster was missing… _Just what happened? _She could really care less about Sting, but she felt that it was somehow her fault. _Is it because he lost to me? Or is it because he helped us out yesterday? Or is it both? _An increasingly bad feeling rose as she saw Sting glare at her. It was a look full of hatred. She flinched.

"Something wrong?" Erza asked. Rose shook her head.

"I-it's nothing," she replied, "I'm just looking forward to the match, that's all."

* * *

After Day 3 had ended, Rose set out to find Sting. She spotted him in a corner of town.

"What's wrong?" she asked, as she appeared in front of him. Sting didn't reply. "Tell me wh-" she repeated, but stopped as Sting picked himself up and walked away.

"Leave me alone," he muttered. She grabbed his arm, making him face her."

"Does this have to do with Lector?" she asked, for a second his eyes widened before he chuckled a dark laugh.

"Shut up," he retorted, jerking his arm away from hers, her eyes widened, "don't pretend like you know anything. Just because you beat me doesn't mean you have to act all high and mighty." and he ran away, leaving Rose standing by herself. _I knew it… _

* * *

"Lucy's been captured?!" Rose repeated. Makarov nodded.

"That's why I've decided to send Natsu, Mira, and Wendy to rescue her."

"What about the games then?"

"Juvia will be taking Natsu's place." Rose nodded, it made sense.

"Okay," she said, "now what did you want to talk about, First?"

* * *

"Erza," Mavis said, "you will take Minerv-" Before Erza could say anything, Rose interrupted her.

"No, I will." Determination in her eyes. Mavis studied her closely.

"For some reason," the First began, "you seem to have strong feelings about this. You would be the second choice after Erza so I suppose it could work." Rose nodded in satisfaction, _that Sabertooth witch will pay for everything she's done…_

* * *

**So Rose will be taking the place of Laxus, and taking the role of Erza.**

**Erza will be taking the role of Laxus.**

**Make sense?**

**What do you think so far?**

**Review and follow please!**

**Thanks for reading~**

**-Zingy ^^**


	8. Threesomes

_According to the plan, Minerva should be somewhere around here… _Rose thought as she looked around a park. _Huh?! _Behind her, Kagura shot in.

"IT'S KAGURA!"

"Eh?" the First said, sweat dripping down.

_The first's prediction was off?! _Rose dashed out of the way before Kagura's sword made contact.

"Sword of Judgement!" she called, and her light sword appeared. The two of them clashed and exchanged powerful blows, causing the landscape to change. _She's strong! _

"First… this is…"

"No way…"

"My calculations… but… where could I…" Mavis wondered.

"What a fascinating turn of events!" Chapati exclaimed, "Two of the strongest female mages go head to head!"

_She's this strong even without unsheathing her sword?... _Suddenly, a blob formed between them. _!_ Minerva appeared and pushed the both of them to the side.

"WHAT…?!" The mouths of the three commentators dropped in surprise O_O

The three female mages slide back from each other.

"WE HAVE A THREESOME!"

"So it seems," Kagura remarked.

"Let's do this," Rose added.

"You've caused the pillars of my guild to become quite unsteady," Minerva said, "in the meantime, your guilds, Rose, Kagura, try and desperately claw your way back to the top of the food chain. I'll have to make sure your delusions of grandeur end here."

"Is that all?" Rose demanded.

"You talk too much," Kagura agreed. "Come."

The three mages flew at each other, causing a whirlwind of destruction.

"YAH!" Rose yelled, planting a kick on Kagura's face.

"AH!"

"Ugh!" Kagura looked up to see Minerva's hand in front of her, and a blast erupted. "AHHHH!"

Rose swiftly came in from behind.

"I see…" Minerva began, "you-!" and was slashed in the side by Kagura. Rose landed on top with a kick.

"Disappear," Minerva said and both Rose and Kagura were enveloped in blobs of magic. _! Huh?_ "Niel wielg mion, terse elcantaelis!" Minerva chanted.

"Yukama's spell of the eighteen combat gods?!" Mavis cried O_O'

"YAGDO RIGORA!" Minerva cried, and a huge blast destroying the whole park. The spectators watched in astonishment O_O'

As the smoke cleared, Minerva's smiling face appeared, and, to the shock of everyone, Rose and Kagura, their swords at a ready.

"THEY ARE-"

"THEY ARE UNPHASED!"

"What's with those three?!"

"That's beyond amazing, it's like… out of this world!"

"This is so sick!"

"They're evenly matched…"

"... for now…"

"I see…" Minerva remarked, "I had no idea the two of you were so… durable. There'll be no end to this if I continue toying with you two, let's make things a little more… interesting." A cube of magic surrounded the two of them.

"What is this?" Kagura demanded as she tried to break through the walls.

"Whoever wins can fight me," Minerva stated, smirking in satisfaction.

"So that's how it is…" Rose said.

"... I will not hold back!" Kagura warned.

"FINE WITH ME!" The two clashed. _?! _"UGH!" Kagura dealt a swift stroke. Rose did a backflip before a golden aura began to surround her. _I have to win… _"HERALD OF THE ANGELS!" she flew into the air, looking as she did during the match with sting. Kagura looked at her in surprise.

"Your wounds…" Rose smirked.

"ANGEL'S BREATH!" she roared, a blast of concentrated light making its way towards Kagura. Rose didn't wait to see if it made its target or not. "HEAVENLY RAINSTORM!" The inside of the cube filled with smoke. All the spectators were on the edges of their seats.

When the smoke cleared, Kagura was lying on the floor, unconscious, a triumphant Rose floating above her.

"... AND FAIRY TAIL'S ROSE DEFEATS KAGURA!" Minerva looked at the young girl.

"I'm impressed," she said, "I wonder if I _can _really beat you." Rose met her gaze.

"You won't," and she prepared her attack. "Light of-" She stopped in surprise. In front of her, Minerva had produced a scared Lector, bound to a glob of magic, shielding her. _You dirty little…_

* * *

"LECTOR?!" Sting yelled at the screen, _he's okay… _Then he realized the situation that Lector was in. _No, I will kill that girl if she… _he ran towards where they were.

* * *

"You see?" Minerva asked, dangling Lector, "If you try to hurt me, you'll hurt this little guy." Sweat dripped down Rose's face. _I can't… _

"How do you know I won't hurt him too?" Rose challenged, Minerva chuckled.

"You won't hurt Lector will you?" she said, "Especially because you caused Sting so much pain. You know, you're the reason why I have Lector right now." Rose closed her eyes, _she's right… I can't-_

"AHHHH!" she screamed as Minerva blasted her with magic. _I must… save Lector, it's the least I can do._ To Minerva's surprise, she was unphased.

"ANGEL'S BREATH!" she roared. Before it could hit Lector, she sped over and released him from his bonds, shielding him with her body.

"Rose?" Lector asked, as she shut her eyes.

"AHHHHHH!" When the smoke cleared, both females lay on the ground.

"Why you little…" Minerva growled as she staggered towards Rose, Rose pulled Lector closer to her, she wasn't going to leave him, but she knew she wouldn't be fast enough to take both of them to safety. "Disap-" but stopped as a fist came out of nowhere and took Minerva out. Rose's eyes widened in surprise as she saw Sting in front of her.

"Lector!" he cried in happiness, and Lector jumped into his arms.

"Sting-kun!" Rose smiled. Then Sting turned to look at her, she cast her eyes away.

"Do it," she said. Sting raised his fist as she closed her eyes. When she felt nothing, she opened them again to see him offer his hand to her. "What are you…?"

"Take it," he said, she hesitated before grabbing on.

Mira, Erza, Natsu, and the rest of the guild stared in shock as Sting pulled Rose up. _She… took his hand!_

"OH MY!" Chapati exclaimed over the roar of the crowd, "What is Sabertooth's Sting thinking?!"

"Sting.." Rogue muttered, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Thanks for saving Lector," Sting said, hugging Lector close to him. Rose smiled at the two.

"Like you said, it's not like I care or anything…" she looked away, "I had to repay the debt somehow." Sting chuckled.

"Well then," he said, "let's fight again!" taking a fighting stance. Rose copied him.

"Let's go!" The spectators watched in awe as the two seemingly danced with their magic. They exchanged bursts of light, and moved their footwork accordingly.

Juvia and Chelia stopped their fight to watch.

"Beautiful…" Chelia whispered. Juvia couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Heavenly Storm!" Rose called, and ended the battle. She glided over to Sting. "You should've just took me down when you had the chance," she chided, and walked away, smiling.

* * *

**What do you think? XD**

**Sting helped Rose *gasp***

**and she saved Lector.**

**Tell me what you think down below!**

**Don't forget to follow!**

**Thanks for reading~**

**-Zingy ^^**


	9. The Battle for Fiore

"THE WINNER IS FAIRY TAIL!" The five Fairy Tail mages stood and listened to the roar of the crowd. The Fairy Tail stands were in an uproar and Makarov was crying hysterically, snot dripping from his nose. Erza however was uneasy.

"Natsu and the others should be back by now," she remarked, a frown on her face. Rose considered this and nodded.

"I hope nothing happened to them."

* * *

"... and that is the current situation." the King finished, "We know it must be taxing for you seeing as you've just participated in The Grand Magic Games… but right now our kingdom is in grave danger. Or so I was told."

"Ten thousand dragons…?"

"We couldn't do anything against Acnologia alone…"

"But wasn't that one… unique?"

"Still… we're talking about ten thousand…"

"Mages of all guilds," the King said, "please… use your power to defeat the remaining dragons. That is all I ask. I beg of you… save this country."

"Of course!"

"We'll take care of the leftovers!"

"This country which lives hand in hand with magic…"

"This is our country!"

"Our comrades were captured by the imperial forces…" Erza began. A soldier stepped up.

"We've just received a report that they've met up with the princess." Thank god, Rose and Erza both thought as they looked at each other.

"Alright then..." Gajeel exclaimed, "time to get a little crazy!"

"Dragons." Sting commented.

"So… we're up, I guess." Rogue added.

"Do your best Sting-kun!"

"Frosch will too!"

"Where's our mistress?" Rufus wondered.

"Dunno," was the reply.

"Thank you…" the King sobbed, "Thank you…"

* * *

"The town square is where Fairy Tail shall make our stand."

"What about the other guilds?"

"They've already been assigned to various regions throughout the area…"

"You should give that wound more time to heal Erza…"

"I'll be fine…"

"Thanks to the healers from the military and that girl from Lyon's guild, we've managed to regain quite a bit of mobility…"

* * *

Rose fired yet another breath attack at the dragonoids surrounding her. I wonder how the others are doing.

"COMING THROUGH!" Sting yelled as he ran through the streets, a huge dragon behind him. He met up with Rogue, and the two battled the dragons together right before her eyes.

Her eyes widened as she saw one of the dragons prepared an attack that would hit both Sting and Rogue. As it let out a roar, Rose dashed in front of them.

"Wha-"

"HEAVEN'S SHIELD!" A bright golden shield protected the three of them from the attack. "You're welcome," Rose winked. The two dragon slayers were stunned.

"T-thanks…" they said, Rose ignored them and fired another attack.

"Yeah yeah yeah," she said, "are you going to fight or not?" They nodded and the three of them fought the dragon.

* * *

All around her, Rose saw people weakening. She remembered what Gray had said earlier. She closed her eyes in concentration I have to do it, it's the only way we even have a chance. Taking a deep breath, she rose into the air.

"EVERYONE!" Rose called as she hovered.

"Huh?"

"What's she doing?"

"Rose?"

She smiled. "I will not be battling the dragons with you anymore…"

"WHAT?!"

"But you're-"

"... instead, I will help you another way." She closed her eyes and concentrated her magic energy, her hair rose as a giant golden magic circle appeared in the sky. "HOLY LIGHT!" A bright light rained down on the entire city.

"W-what is this?" Erza wondered as all her wounds began to heal.

"Amazing..."

"Wow!"

"My wounds!" Everyone watched in amazement as they felt their health and energy be restored. It… worked… Rose thought before she blacked out.

"ROSE!" Sting yelled as he caught her. She was completely unconscious.

"Sting!" Rogue called, "We need to concentrate, don't let it go to waste!" Sting nodded and set Rose down. Stupid girl, he thought with a smile.

* * *

Rose bolted up. W-where am I? She thought as she looked at an unfamiliar room. She winced as she walked towards the door.

"Shhh…" she heard… Makarov? say, "she's still-" Rose opened the door to see Team Fairy Tail.

"What happened?!" she demanded. Makarov smiled.

"The battle is over my child," he said, Rose sighed in relief.

"Is everyone okay?" she wondered. This time it was Erza who answered.

"Thanks to your spell, everyone came out alive."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Sting demanded as he burst in through the door. Rose backed away, Sting?

"What are you doing here?" Natsu demanded, Lucy pulled him back.

"Umm… sorry?" Rose said, then looked at him strangely, "Why do you care?" He crossed his arms and looked away.

"I don't," he stated, "I just thought you were being stupid… that's all."

"He loovvvvesssss you," Happy exclaimed. Sting's face turned red.

"What are you talking about?!" he fumed and stormed out. Rose stared after him in shock What was that all about? He doesn't like me does he? She panicked, Oh no…. T_T '

* * *

Rose spotted a note addressed to her. She picked it up.

Meet me at the bar at 7 pm

-Sting

It read. Sting… likes me? No-

"LUCYYYY!" she cried as she raced to Lucy's room. She pounded against the door. A bewildered Lucy opened the door to see Rose, breathless, in front of her.

"What is it?" Rose frantically waved the note in front of Lucy.

"Sting… wants… to meet me!" Lucy's eyes widened.

"That's great!" she exclaimed.

"No it's not!" Rose said, "I don't like him… not like that!" Lucy's face dropped.

"You don't?" she adamantly shook her head.

"What should I do?!" Lucy looked at the young girl in front of her.

"Why don't you just tell him no?" Rose averted her gaze.

"I can't do that…" she mumbled. Lucy nodded in understanding. Then Rose thought of something. "I'll just send a note back telling him that I'm not interested!" she exclaimed. Lucy looked at her, unsure.

"I'm not sure that-" but Rose already gone.

* * *

Sorry, Rose wrote.

but I only think of you as a friend :(

… if that's what you were talking about, she paused, satisfied with her work.

She went to drop off the letter at his guild.

* * *

"There's a note for you Sting-kun," Sting looked at Lector.

"Really?"

"Yup! Here it is," Lector handed it to him. Sting opened it and read its context.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger!... kinda XD**

**What do you think? **

**Sting likes Rose but... she doesn't like him back O_O**

**What will happen?**

**Still no reviews or follows T_T**

**Send me some love... so I feel motivated to keep on writing!**

**Thanks for reading~**

**-Zingy ^^**


	10. Final Battle

"THE WINNER IS FAIRY TAIL!" The five Fairy Tail mages stood and listened to the roar of the crowd. The Fairy Tail stands were in an uproar and Makarov was crying hysterically, snot dripping from his nose. Erza however was uneasy.

"Natsu and the others should be back by now," she remarked, a frown on her face. Rose considered this and nodded.

"I hope nothing happened to them."

* * *

"... and that is the current situation." the King finished, "We know it must be taxing for you seeing as you've just participated in The Grand Magic Games… but right now our kingdom is in grave danger. Or so I was told."

"Ten thousand dragons…?"

"We couldn't do anything against Acnologia alone…"

"But wasn't that one… unique?"

"Still… we're talking about ten thousand…"

"Mages of all guilds," the King said, "please… use your power to defeat the remaining dragons. That is all I ask. I beg of you… save this country."

"Of course!"

"We'll take care of the leftovers!"

"This country which lives hand in hand with magic…"

"This is our country!"

"Our comrades were captured by the imperial forces…" Erza began. A soldier stepped up.

"We've just received a report that they've met up with the princess." Thank god, Rose and Erza both thought as they looked at each other.

"Alright then..." Gajeel exclaimed, "time to get a little crazy!"

"Dragons." Sting commented.

"So… we're up, I guess." Rogue added.

"Do your best Sting-kun!"

"Frosch will too!"

"Where's our mistress?" Rufus wondered.

"Dunno," was the reply.

"Thank you…" the King sobbed, "Thank you…"

* * *

"The town square is where Fairy Tail shall make our stand."

"What about the other guilds?"

"They've already been assigned to various regions throughout the area…"

"You should give that wound more time to heal Erza…"

"I'll be fine…"

"Thanks to the healers from the military and that girl from Lyon's guild, we've managed to regain quite a bit of mobility…"

* * *

Rose fired yet another breath attack at the dragonoids surrounding her. I wonder how the others are doing.

"COMING THROUGH!" Sting yelled as he ran through the streets, a huge dragon behind him. He met up with Rogue, and the two battled the dragons together right before her eyes.

Her eyes widened as she saw one of the dragons prepared an attack that would hit both Sting and Rogue. As it let out a roar, Rose dashed in front of them.

"Wha-"

"HEAVEN'S SHIELD!" A bright golden shield protected the three of them from the attack. "You're welcome," Rose winked. The two dragon slayers were stunned.

"T-thanks…" they said, Rose ignored them and fired another attack.

"Yeah yeah yeah," she said, "are you going to fight or not?" They nodded and the three of them fought the dragon.

* * *

All around her, Rose saw people weakening. She remembered what Gray had said earlier. She closed her eyes in concentration I have to do it, it's the only way we even have a chance. Taking a deep breath, she rose into the air.

"EVERYONE!" Rose called as she hovered.

"Huh?"

"What's she doing?"

"Rose?"

She smiled. "I will not be battling the dragons with you anymore…"

"WHAT?!"

"But you're-"

"... instead, I will help you another way." She closed her eyes and concentrated her magic energy, her hair rose as a giant golden magic circle appeared in the sky. "HOLY LIGHT!" A bright light rained down on the entire city.

"W-what is this?" Erza wondered as all her wounds began to heal.

"Amazing..."

"Wow!"

"My wounds!" Everyone watched in amazement as they felt their health and energy be restored. It… worked… Rose thought before she blacked out.

"ROSE!" Sting yelled as he caught her. She was completely unconscious.

"Sting!" Rogue called, "We need to concentrate, don't let it go to waste!" Sting nodded and set Rose down. Stupid girl, he thought with a smile.

* * *

Rose bolted up. W-where am I? She thought as she looked at an unfamiliar room. She winced as she walked towards the door.

"Shhh…" she heard… Makarov? say, "she's still-" Rose opened the door to see Team Fairy Tail.

"What happened?!" she demanded. Makarov smiled.

"The battle is over my child," he said, Rose sighed in relief.

"Is everyone okay?" she wondered. This time it was Erza who answered.

"Thanks to your spell, everyone came out alive."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Sting demanded as he burst in through the door. Rose backed away, Sting?

"What are you doing here?" Natsu demanded, Lucy pulled him back.

"Umm… sorry?" Rose said, then looked at him strangely, "Why do you care?" He crossed his arms and looked away.

"I don't," he stated, "I just thought you were being stupid… that's all."

"He loovvvvesssss you," Happy exclaimed. Sting's face turned red.

"What are you talking about?!" he fumed and stormed out. Rose stared after him in shock What was that all about? He doesn't like me does he? She panicked, Oh no…. T_T '

* * *

Rose spotted a note addressed to her. She picked it up.

Meet me at the bar at 7 pm

-Sting

It read. Sting… likes me? No-

"LUCYYYY!" she cried as she raced to Lucy's room. She pounded against the door. A bewildered Lucy opened the door to see Rose, breathless, in front of her.

"What is it?" Rose frantically waved the note in front of Lucy.

"Sting… wants… to meet me!" Lucy's eyes widened.

"That's great!" she exclaimed.

"No it's not!" Rose said, "I don't like him… not like that!" Lucy's face dropped.

"You don't?" she adamantly shook her head.

"What should I do?!" Lucy looked at the young girl in front of her.

"Why don't you just tell him no?" Rose averted her gaze.

"I can't do that…" she mumbled. Lucy nodded in understanding. Then Rose thought of something. "I'll just send a note back telling him that I'm not interested!" she exclaimed. Lucy looked at her, unsure.

"I'm not sure that-" but Rose already gone.

* * *

Sorry, Rose wrote.

but I only think of you as a friend :(

… if that's what you were talking about, she paused, satisfied with her work.

She went to drop off the letter at his guild.

* * *

"There's a note for you Sting-kun," Sting looked at Lector.

"Really?"

"Yup! Here it is," Lector handed it to him. Sting opened it and read its context.

"WHAT?!"


	11. Love

The next day, it was the day of departure. After all that had happened, all the guilds were returning home. To thank all the guilds and to celebrate their victory, the King hosted a big feast.

"Do I have to go?" Rose whined. Lucy looked at her.

"You just want to avoid _him _don't you?" she demanded. Rose meekly nodded. She hoped that Sting wasn't mad at her, but it still felt really awkward.

* * *

"... and she dangled him upside down," Gray finished with a laugh, "showing everyone Natsu's underwear." Rose laughed with the rest of the table. Natsu, however, was not pleased.

"I can take you on anytime!" he insisted. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right flamehead," she teased, and conjured her sword. Everyone else watched in alarm.

"Here?"

"Guys… we're eating you know."

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu exclaimed, lighting his palm up. In the blink of an eye, Rose had her sword at his throat.

"Rose!" Lucy cried, worried for Natsu's safety.

"Uhh…" Natsu said, staring at the blade pointed at his throat. With a smirk, Rose swung her sword through his neck.

"Huh?"

"Am I… still alive?" Natsu wondered as he saw nothing on his neck. Rose giggled.

"Scared you didn't I?" she teased, "Don't worry, it didn't do any physical damage." Natsu fumed.

"YO-" and stopped, staring at his palm. "What the heck?! My magic…" Rose smiled.

"I just sealed your magic for rest of dinner, that's all," she explained.

"Good one Rose!" Everyone laughed. In the corner of her eye, Rose saw Sting. She froze, _ohhhh no… no… I need to get out of here_.

"I...uh… gotta go to the bathroom!" she exclaimed and rushed out. Lucy looked at the girl leaving, and saw Sting, _ohh- I see_.

* * *

"Lector?!" Rose cried as she saw the red cat standing in front of her, arms crossed, "Is Sting with you? Is he…"

"I just came to warn you," he said, "Sting-kun really hates you now." Rose's eyes flickered, though she tried to smile.

"Oh… that's…" she struggled to say, and dashed away. _He… hates me? Why? Is it wrong that I told him I didn't like him? I was trying to be nice… _

"Rose?" she heard Lucy say from behind. She turned around.

"Oh- hey Lucy!" she said. Lucy frowned.

"What's wrong?" Rose's face dropped.

"Sting… hates me now," she cried, "I don't know what to do… I was just-" Lucy looked at the girl in front of her.

"Are you sure you don't like him?" Rose nodded.

"I don't," she insisted. Lucy frowned, for a second, she thought she saw something in her eyes. _Is there something more to this? _Lucy wondered.

* * *

"_... my magic will kill you, it will burn you from the inside out..." _Rose sadly smiled at the words that she had said to the Memory Make mage. Little did they know, the same exact thing was happening to her. Bit by bit, her magic was eating away at her very being, it wouldn't be long before she was lost to the heavens. _I'm sorry Sting… _she thought with a sad smile, looking at the sky, _I just didn't want to make you suffer, you'll be better of without me_.

* * *

**Short chapter I know...**

**Cliffhanger... kinda ^^**

**What do you think?**

**I think this will be my last chapter...**

**If you want a sequel, I need at least 2 reviews before I write one for you guys...**

**Please review and follow!**

**Thanks for reading~**

**-Zingy ^^**


	12. Angel's Flight (Sequel!) Preview

**Preview of the Sequel, Angel's Flight...**

* * *

"Are you the dark guild that has been causing so much trouble?" Rose demanded as she walked into the guild hall of a dark guild.

"Yeah, what's it to you girly?" a large, muscular man demanded.

Rose ignored his question, "Good."

"I said, what's it to you girly?!" the man shouted.

"Well," she said, "I'm here to punish you for your crimes." The man stared at her in disbelief before cracking up, soon, the rest of the guild joined him in laughter.

"You… wipe our entire guild out?" he said between fits of laughter, "Yeah right, you're just a littl-" Suddenly, he was pierced in the gut by a beam of light. Rose activated her magic and rose up in the air.

"ANGEL'S BREATH!" and swept a destructive blast of concentrated light throughout the guild.

"It's her!"

"The Angel of Fairy Tail!"

"We're doomed!" All of a sudden, all the guild members scrambled to get out. Rose smiled.

"Too late," she said, "HEAVENLY STORM!"

* * *

Rose walked away from the now destroyed guild hall. _I hope I didn't overdo it XD_

"Rose! Did you-" Helda, the old woman from the village ran up to her.

"Don't worry," Rose said, placing a hand on the old woman's shoulder, "they can do harm no more." The old woman looked up at her, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you!" Rose smiled.

"Glad I could help." The old woman hugged her tightly before running to inform the village of the new.

**Cough Cough**

Rose stared at the newly coughed up blood in her hand. _I need to stop using my magic, at this rate I won't have much more than a few months left…. _she closed her eyes in deep thought, _is life worth living without helping people with my magic though? Is death better than living a meaningless life. I don't know what to do…_ She felt 60 years older, and wearily walked home to Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Look!" Mira shoved the newest edition of Sorcerer Weekly into Lucy's face. Lucy's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Mira nodded.

"Yukino has found a boyfriend!" she happily exclaimed. Wendy heard her from the table over.

"Who's Yukino-san's boyfriend?"

"Sting."

* * *

"ROSE!" Lucy launched herself at the girl as she walked into the guild hall. Rose took a step back.

"Umm… something wrong?"

"It's Sting…" Rose's eyes flickered, but her face stayed impassive, "he and Yukino are dating!" Lucy looked to Rose, hoping for a reaction.

"Really?!" Rose exclaimed, Lucy nodded, "That's great!" Lucy looked closely at her, then nodded, satisfied.

"Yup! They're so cute together! Look!" Lucy showed her the article in Sorcerer Weekly. Rose smiled.

"They sure are," she said, _I'm happy for you Sting, be happy…_

* * *

"I'm sure you are all aware of a new dark guild that has been causing much trouble recently." Makarov said, everyone nodded. "Though Rose here has wiped out many of the guilds they control, I've decided that something more needs to be done. That's why Fairy Tail has decided to team up with Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Sabertooth to defeat them once and for all." Lucy nodded.

"So it's just like when we fought against Oración Seis isn't it?" she said. Makarov nodded in agreement.

"Yes," he agreed, "except this time we have the approval of the Magic Council, since they have been causing the Magic Council a lot of trouble as well. Also, Sabertooth will be joining us this time."

"Who are we sending?" Erza wondered.

"Well," Makarov said, "each guild has agreed to send at least 3 members."

"I want to go!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Let me!" Gray added. Makarov sighed.

"I have decided that the people who will be going are Team Natsu and-"

"I'm not going," Rose interrupted _I can't, if I do… I could die using my magic power… _Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"But Rose you-" Rose sighed.

"I haven't told you guys but I've been really under the weather recently," she said.

"What?!"

"It's a side effect of using my magic too much,"" she explained, "send Wendy instead, you'll need someone with good supp-"

**COUGH COUGH **

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as they saw her cough out _blood_.

"Rose!" Lucy cried, "Are you okay?!" Rose weakly nodded.

"Like I said, I've been really under the weather recently. It's nothing too serious, don't worry." Makarov stared at her long and hard.

"Okay then," he announced, "it has been decided. Wendy will take Rose's place." Wendy nodded.

* * *

"Hey Lucy?" Rose said as the two were sitting at the counter.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind… asking Sting if he still hates me when you see him?" she mumbled, staring at her drink. Lucy looked at her.

"Sure, why?"

"Well he did say that he hated me… I just want to know if he still does."

"I'll ask him when I see him then."

"Thanks."

"Are you trying to avoid him?" Lucy blurted out.

"No!" Rose exclaimed, though she didn't look Lucy in the eye, "I just… don't want him to hate me. I still thought we were friends… that's all."

* * *

"Rufus, Orga, Yukino, Rogue, and I will be joining the other guilds," Sting announced at the Sabertooth headquarters.

"Do you know who the other guilds are going to send?" Rogue asked his friend. Sting shrugged, _it'll probably be Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and…. her from Fairy Tail_, he thought.

* * *

**How was it? Likeee?**

**I know, lot's of drama ^_^**

**Find the story under my author page.**


End file.
